hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dead rappers
3 * .38 (Southpark Coalition) No #s, but I still added his name! A * A.C. Chill (Southpark Coalition) * Apache B * Baatin (Slum Village) * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Baytown (Screwed Up Click) * B.G. Gator (Botany Boys and Screwed Up Click) * Big Hawk (Screwed Up Click) * Big Mello (Screwed Up Click) * Big Moe (Screwed Up Click) * Big Steve (Woss Ness and Screwed Up Click) * Big Rue (Mobstyle Protected and Screwed Up Click) * Big Punisher * Big L (rapper) * Blade Icewood * Bloody Mary (from original Bangin on Wax CD) * Buff (Fat Boys) * Bugz (D12) C * CreepyFace (Kansas City Rapper) * Camoflauge (rapper) * Chaos Kid (D12) * Charizma * Chris Kelly * Cowboy (Grandmaster Flash & Furious 5) * Camu Tao * Capital STEEZ * Clip-D (ABN) * Coughnut (IMP) * CAS (Castro) D * DJ Screw (dj, founder of the Screwed Up Click, and originator of Screw music) * D- Pac (Screwed Up Click) * DJ Train * Dolla (rapper) * Darren Robinson (rapper) wikipedia E * Eazy-E (rapper) *Eyedea F * Fat Pat (Screwed Up Click) * Fo' Clips * Fooly Wayne (Screwed Up Click) * Fat Tone (rapper) * Freaky Tah G * Grym Reaper (Gravediggaz) * G-Slimm * Guru (Gang Starr) * Grace Bandza Samba H * Hard Jarv (Screwed Up Click) * Hard Ward (Screwed Up Click) * Half a Mill * Heavy D * Hittman (RBL Posse) I * J * Jason (Screwed Up Click) * Jimme Wallstreet * Joe BG (rapper) * Jokez (rapper) * Jam Master Jay * J Dilla (Jay Dee of Slum Village) * John Vietnam K * Killa Sha * Kilo-G * KMG the Illustrator (Above the Law) L * Left Eye ( TLC) * Lil Boo ( Screwed Up Click) * Lil Jojo (BDK)(FBG) * Lil' Laniak 2 (L.A Denver Lane Bloods) * Lil Phat (Trill Ent.) * Lil Jeff (BDK) And (FBG) * Lil Snupe M * Dj Michael Price (He passed Slowed down music to Dj Screw after he passed away, & he got it from Dj Darrell Scott, they're all Houston Djs) * Marlon Brando (Sporty Thievz) * Magic * MC Breed * MC Trouble * Mac-11 (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Mac Dre (rapper) * Mr Cee * MCA (Beastie Boys) * Magnolia Shorty * Mausberg (rapper) * M-1 (RAW DEAL) N * Natina Reed (Blaque) * Nut (Street Military) * Nate Dogg * No Game (rapper) * Notorious B.I.G. O * Ol' Dirty Bastard (rapper) P * Pat Lemmon (Screwed Up Click) * Proof (D12) * Pimp C (UnderGroundKings) * Professor X (X Clan) * Pimp Daddy * Party Arty * Petey Parker (Prominent Sons) Q * R * Rappin Ron (Bad Influence Click) * Rammellzee S * Saxon Meyer * Scott La Rock (producer) * Seagram (rapper) * Slim Dunkin (rapper) * Soulja Slim (rapper) * Spro (rapper) West Palm Beach, United-States * Stack Bundles(Hip-Hop artist)Far Rockaway, NY * Stretch (rapper) * Subroc (KMD) T * Tee Lee (Screwed Up Click) * Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper) * Treble Treb (Screwed Up Click) * Tupac Shakur (rapper) (Outlawz) * Tim Dog (rapper) U * V * VL Mike (rapper) * Viro the Virus W * Wne * woodie X * Y * Yaki Khadafi (Outlawz) * Yella Boi (rapper) Z * Links * See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Lists